Dirty Little Secret
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wir alle haben doch unsere schmutzigen kleinen Geheimnisse. Und Dr. Spencer Reid ist da keine Ausnahme.


Dirty Little Secret

Spencer Reid war anders als die meisten Menschen. Er hatte einen IQ von 187, ein eidetisches Gedächtnis und konnte 20000 Worte pro Minute lesen. Er war ein Genie.  
Allerdings war er auch sozial unbeholfen und las abends lieber ein gutes Buch, statt mit einigen seiner Teamkameraden feiern zu gehen. Seine Freunde und Kollegen dachten, dass sein Privatleben langweilig war…und vielleicht hätten sie auch Recht gehabt, wäre da nicht sein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis.

Gerade saß er mit dem Team im Jet auf dem Rückweg nach Quantico. Hotch und Rossi saßen hinten auf den Zweierplätzen und unterhielten sich über Jack, JJ schlief auf der Couch, und so hatten Emily, Derek und Spencer die Plätze mit dem Tisch für sich. Spencer saß den beiden Profilern gegenüber, was ihn nicht weiter störte. Sein Pokerface war immerhin perfekt. Und natürlich gewann er wieder.

"Okay…ich hab genug von Poker…", sagte Emily schließlich. Bevor Reid etwas anderes vorschlagen konnte, summte sein Handy. Er entsperrte sein Telefon und öffnete direkt den Chat, wo er die Nachricht bekommen hatte. Sollte Garcia jemals sein Handy hacken und den Zahlencode entschlüsseln, in welchem die Nachrichten verfasst waren, wäre er sowas von erledigt. Mittlerweile konnte er den Zahlencode genauso schnell lesen, wie normale Wörter und wenn seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht so gut gewesen wäre, wäre er rot geworden. Er schüttelte den Kopf und las die Nachricht noch einmal. Sie war wirklich ein kleines Biest.

"Reid, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Emily, welche sein komisches Verhalten bemerkt hatte. "Ja, es ist nur eine Nachricht von der Uni wegen einem Gastvortrag, den ich halten soll.", log er. Wobei...theoretisch war es nicht einmal gelogen. Amy, seine Freundin, war Professorin an der Georgetown University. Und die Sache mit dem Gastvortrag war auch wahr...auch, wenn Amy ihm geschrieben hatte, was sie gerne danach in ihrem Büro machen würde. Und es wäre wirklich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro in der Uni zweckentfremdeten.

Er hatte Amy an ihrem ersten Tag als Professorin kennengelernt. Sie war auf dem Weg zu ihrer Vorlesung noch einmal ihre Unterrichtsnotizen durchgegangen und direkt in ihn gelaufen. Mit ihren 26 Jahren war Amy die jüngste Professorin an der Georgetown Uni, was allerdings nicht sonderlich seltsam war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie genau so ein Genie wie Reid war. Spencer hatte ihr geholfen ihre Sachen aufzusammeln und hatte sie dann zu ihrem Hörsaal gebracht, da sie es geschafft hatte sich hoffnungslos zu verlaufen.  
Mit ihren langen blonden Haaren, ihrem freundlichen Lächeln und ihrem ziemlich attraktiven Körperbau hatte sie sofort sein Interesse geweckt.. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie eine Affäre begonnen hatten, die schließlich zu einer richtigen Beziehung führte.

*Du weißt schon, dass ich mit meinen Profiler-Kollegen im Jet sitze?*, fragte er und hatte dabei wieder den üblichen Zahlencode angewendet.  
Prompt bekam er auch eine ebenso verschlüsselte Antwort. *Ja, und ich weiß auch, dass du in zwei Stunden Zuhause sein wirst. Was meinst du...wo soll ich auf dich warten? Bei dir oder bei mir?*  
Reid konnte förmlich das Grinsen sehen, was Amy beim Schreiben der Nachricht hatte. Als ob sie nicht schon oft genug fast erwischt worden wären. Es war eine dämliche Idee gewesen Morgan den Schlüssel für seine Wohnung zu geben, als er damals gegen seine Dilaudid-Sucht gekämpft hatte. Insgesamt viermal wären sie fast von Morgan erwischt worden...ganz zu schweigen von den zweimal, die sie Garcia nur knapp entkommen waren, die es gleich allen erzählt hätte.

*Bei dir.*, war daher seine einfache Antwort, doch das schien Amy nicht zu reichen. Sie wollte ihn ärgern.  
*Nun... meine Wohnung ist groß. Da ist das Wohnzimmer, mit der bequemen Couch und dem großen Tisch aus Holz. Dann ist da noch mein Büro...und der Schreibtisch ist fast komplett abgeräumt. Und dann natürlich noch das Schlafzimmer mit dem äußerst bequemen und großem Bett.*  
*Schlafzimmer…*, war seine einfache Antwort. Er war für den Fall fast drei Wochen in Arizona gewesen und so wie er Amy kannte, würde sie sich mit einer Runde nicht begnügen.

*Und was denkst du, werde ich tragen?* Reid, der gerade einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich fast daran, als er die Nachricht las. Bilder von ihr, wie sie auf ihn wartete, rasten durch seinen Kopf und ließen seine Phantasie arbeiten. Sie konnte so ein kleines Biest sein.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Prentiss, die ihm gegenüber saß. "Ja...nur noch etwas wegen dem Gastvortrag, dass ich nicht in meine Überlegungen einbezogen hatte.", log er und sah wieder auf sein Handy. Emily gab sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden. Wenn sie weiter nachgefragt hätte, würde Reid ihr wahrscheinlich noch einen Vortrag halten und dafür hatte sie keine Nerven mehr.

*Egal, was du trägst...du wirst es nicht sehr lange anhaben.*, antwortete er diesmal offensiv und die Antwort ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. *Ich weiß, dass du ziemlich talentierte Hände hast. Man könnte fast schon sagen…magische Hände…* *Ich zeig dir, was ich mit diesen Händen noch anstellen kann.*  
*Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Beeil dich auf dem Heimweg.*  
Reid schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und legte das Handy weg.

"Was hast du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit geschrieben?", fragte Morgan, der das Schmunzeln bemerkt hatte. "Nichts...nur etwas wegen dem Vortrag…" Emily musste lachen. "Hast du auch jemals irgendwas anderes zu tun, außer der Arbeit, Schach, Lesen und Vorträge halten." "Nicht wirklich...", sagte er, was Morgan zum Lachen brachte. "Prentiss, was hast du anderes erwartet? Ein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis?!"

Einige Stunden hielt Spencer seine Freundin im Arm, die bei seiner Erzählung über die kurze Unterhaltung im Jet lachen musste. "Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was dein Team sagen würde, wenn sie wüssten, was du wirklich so in deiner Freizeit treibst."  
Reid musste etwas grinsen. "Das wird aber nicht so schnell passieren. Ich mag es nämlich unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten. Das ist eines der wenigen Geheimnisse, welches nur mir allein gehört.", erklärte er und Amy musste lachen. "Sind wir ein wenig besitzergreifend heute, Dr. Reid?" "Du kennst mich doch...", antwortete er ihr lächelnd und zog ihren nackten Körper etwas näher an den seinen. "Weißt du...irgendwie mag ich es, dein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis zu sein.", erklärte sie grinsend und küsste ihn.


End file.
